Friends In My Heart
by Pyroluminescence
Summary: Sora reflects upon just how vital the role his friends play on his life are. He finds that when his journey ends, he may not get a chance to see them again. Upon a visit to see Tron, he finds that he's not the only one. Love SxT, but just mushy friendship


Named for the song "Friends In My Heart", composed by Yoko Shimamura (© 2002)  
(You know, the song they play at all the mushy moments)

Author's Ramble

A remake of my other fan-fic with the same title. Basically, it's a mushier, more in-character, and overall better version of "Friends In My Heart". This is probably my favorite of all my KH fanfics. I just love the friendship theme in the KH series, and I also like Sora/Tron. Combine those two, and what do you get? Sora/Tron friendship! I felt as though the atmosphere I was going to give wouldn't be appropriate for the introduction of a romantic element, so I kept it short, sweet, and to the point. I think Tron would make a great tool to express my own thoughts and opinions on friendship and "the illogical tendencies of Users", seeing as he's so naive about Users. (For example, he had a strong desire to help Sora, and thought it was a command in his programming. Sora's response: "Friends, they help each other." I love that kid.) This was my first ever attempt at characterizing Tron, so I've edited some dialogue to keep Sora, Tron, and Donald more in-character. Either way, I hope this goes over well with you guys.

* * *

The keyblade master stood in front of a sea of gray. It was another stormy day. He let a sigh escape his lips. How many days had it been since he had first decided to stay here? Three, four, sixteen? He was beginning to lose track. Not that he ever kept tabs on the date and time anyway; he usually had more important things to worry about. 

Lately he had been bothered, bothered by a feeling. It came to him at a strange moment, right in the middle of an informal dinner with Leon and the gang. They started talking about how Sora's journey would come to an end, and what may become of the worlds afterwards. It was only now that he realized what it was.

He was sad.

He was sad that his journey was almost over. He could feel the proverbial end of the path. The feeling of foreboding seemed to plague him almost nonstop. He often wondered why he felt so badly about ending this horror. Everyone would be safe. No one would become a slave to the darkness. The nightmare would end, and the people could again dream of an unclouded sky.

What would become of his friends when he restored peace? Would he ever see them? Where would he go? What would he have to do? The thoughts and questions seemed to be never-ending.

_His friends._

Donald, Goofy, Riku and Kairi were all special to him. But they weren't his only friends. He had made hundreds. They all had a special place in his heart. No matter what they looked like or how they acted they were still his friends. Each and every one of them had a special place in his heart, and memories that he would carry with him throughout the rest of his life. They had all made an important impact on his life, as well as his duties as Keybearer. If he were to never see them again…

For some reason, Tron came to mind. He often wondered about the guy. Could he feel sad if his friends left him? He sure seemed it. What exactly did it feel like to Tron? Sora didn't feel any less emotional when he entered Ansem's computer. But Tron was different. He was never human to begin with. If Sora never returned, how would Tron feel?

"_Sora!_ "

His thoughts were interrupted by the high-pitched squawk of Donald.

"Eh?" He turned to the approaching duck.

"You've been staring at the lake like a Nobody for 2 hours now!"

Had it been that long? He had been thinking a lot. He forced a grin. "I've been doing some thinking; maybe you should do the same."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" The duck huffed. The two of them laughed.

"Hey Donald, how do you think Tron is doing since we last said goodbye to him?" Sora said after a while.

"It's been a while since we've seen him. Maybe we should go check on him; he probably doesn't have any company in there." Donald suggested.

"All right! Sounds like a plan." Sora started running towards the gray building, motioning for Donald to follow.

"Hold up!" Donald called. "Lemme just go tell Goofy!"

_In Space Paranoids_

Sora looked around the metal room. Everything seemed to be the same. No heartless in sight.

Goofy walked up behind him. "Hey Sora, where do ya think Tron is?"

"Whatever he says, chances are he's wrong." Came a voice from behind them.

Sora spun on his heel, coming face-to-face with his program friend. "Tron!" Sora threw his arms around Tron, nearly knocking him off his feet, much to the amusement of Donald and Goofy. He had felt bad for never returning Tron's initial embrace, and wondered if he would ever get the chance to return the resture. It had seemed awkward at the time... But what was the harm?

"Hey, hey… Easy." Tron laughed as he returned his friend's embrace. "I thought that this was what users did to say goodbye."

Sora smiled and nodded. "Right! But we also do it when we're happy to see each other again."

"Oh…" Tron paused to ponder this for a moment before releasing Sora from his embrace. He rested his hands on the keyblade master's shoulders. "Then I'm happy to see you too, Sora."

Sora felt an all-to-familiar warmth swell up in his chest. It was great to have friends.

"So, whatcha been up to, Tron?" Goofy asked.

"Not much. I've been keeping in contact with the one you call Leon. Everything's been functioning at maximum efficiency. There's nothing to do, really. It's a shame I have boredom as a function."

The trio in front of him chuckled slightly.

"Maybe we should have had Sora program you to sing and dance!" Donald piped up.

Tron put his hands up. "I'm sorry, but it'd be a lot harder to communicate with you if I were de-rezzed." The four of them laughed again.

Sora suddenly remembered his thought from earlier. "Oh, Tron. This is going to seem like a very weird question, but do you have emotions? Can you feel like we Users can?" Sora thought this was a rather foolish question, as Tron had never been a User.

Tron nodded almost immediately. "I used to think I was just another unfeeling, heartless program. I never knew what it meant to be happy. Then I met you three." He paused to gesture to the trio. "All of my emotions may not be anything more than one and zeros to you, but this felt like something completely alien from any of my programming. I don't know what it's like to have a heart, but I think that was how I felt." Tron shrugged and laughed.

"Gawrsh, Tron. I didn't know all of your emotions weren't real." Goofy stated. "Or are they?"

"I think you have a heart, Tron." Sora said wholeheartedly, while Goofy continued to contemplate their current conversation's subject.

Tron took a few steps to a nearby window. "Maybe I don't feel the way a user does. Maybe this type of feeling is unique to me. But whenever I feel this way, it's like…"

"A warmth inside?"

Tron looked toward Sora. "Yes, exactly."

Donald and Goofy nodded. "You've got feelings, Tron. I bet you were programmed to feel just like us Users!" Goofy suggested.

"Or maybe it isn't just your programming after all; maybe you really do have a heart." Sora mused.

Tron smiled. "I don't know, Sora, but I really hope your illogical thinking is correct."

After a couple minutes, Tron spoke up again. "So, what brings you guys here?"

"We came to visit ya!" Answered Goofy.

"Really? That is very kind of you. While there used to be many programs here with me in the system, the MCP de-rezzed or absorbed almost all of them. After seeing so many go down, I began to forget all about friendship. But when you three came, and I got to know you, I felt so... happy. When you come, it's like what you users would call Christmas." Tron chuckled softly.

"You know, we get very happy when we're around our friends too. It's better than Christmas! Just knowing that someone who you care for also cares for you is one of the best feelings that exists." Sora finished this statement with a confident grin and a hand gesture towards himself.

"Aw, phooey! You only think it's better than Christmas because i you're /i on the naughty list!" Donald cackled. Sora deflated like a balloon, hanging his head. "Why do you always have to bring that up? It wasn't my fault..." Donald and Goofy just laughed.

Ignoring the joke he didn't understand, Tron took a few steps closer to Sora. "You're right, Sora. I've never felt this good until I met you. It was your duty as Keybearer to help me eradicate the MCP, but you've done so much more, so much that you didn't even have to. If I do have a heart, it's because of you. Thank you for being a friend to me." Tron then hugged Sora again just as the boy picked up his head. Sora sheepishly hugged him in return.

"You're…err….welcome. But being friends isn't about what you have to or don't have to do. It's more of... a choice. And sometimes, it just happens. We all wanted to be your friend, Tron." Before releasing Tron, Sora tightened his embrace quickly for a moment, giving Tron an extra squeeze to show the truth behind his words.

"I know," Tron said, giving Sora a small smile. "But you didn't have to choose."

Tron then went on to hug Donald and Goofy respectively.

"Well, you three, I'd rather not to be the one to bring this up, but you should be getting on with your journey. I'm just a tiny part of what you three have to accomplish." Remarked Tron.

As much as this saddened them, they knew it to be true. Despite their desire to stay with Tron for just a bit longer, possibly for the last time, they knew they had no further time to spare.

"We'll be sure to keep in touch as long as we can." Sora promised.

"We'll come back any time we can!" Donald followed.

"And we'll be sure to always think of ya!" Goofy finished.

"I'll be sure and think of all of you, too." Just as Sora was about to access the computer, Tron stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder. "Sora, I've been doing a bit of research lately, and as odd as this question may seem, I've been meaning to ask you... do you love your friends?"

"Um… well, yeah." Sora responded rather sheepishly.

"Then I love you, Sora, Donald, and Goofy."

The three of them shot Tron a quizzical, yet rather flattered look and quickly turned to face different directions. Sora scratched his head again, smiling brightly. "Aww shucks… Well, we'll be seeing you, Tron. Take care." As Sora's fingers flew about the terminal that would take them back to Ansem's study, Donald and Goofy waved goodbye.

The relatively puzzled, but contented Tron waved earnestly to his departing friends. He smiled one final time at Sora. "You too."

_Back at Radiant Garden_

Sora stared again at the lake in front of him. The gentle passing breeze blew his brunette locks into his face, obscuring his view of the clear water's surface.

In the distance a goldenrod streak was painted on the horizon of a lavender sky. The sun was setting over Radiant Garden. And a sun was setting on Sora's journey, too. But he found comfort in knowing that wherever his journey may end or where he may go, he had friends who he would _always_ share his heart with.


End file.
